


高布石，扫帚和古代如尼文

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, Masturbation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 莱姆斯学习时朋友们在进行一场愚蠢的比赛，老让他分心，但莱姆斯知道怎么结束这场比赛。





	高布石，扫帚和古代如尼文

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gobstones, Broomsticks, and Ancient Runes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638261) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 



莱姆斯爱他的朋友，但他并总不想跟他们在一起，可朋友们似乎不明白独处的含义，总觉得莱姆斯跟他们一样渴望陪伴。  
莱姆斯觉得小天狼星就是这样。五年级发现他的阿尼马格斯形态是狗时真不该惊讶。狗非常忠诚，渴望陪伴：小天狼星这么多年就跟黏在詹姆斯脚跟上一样。至于詹姆斯，好吧，鹿也是群居动物。当然，这不能解释为什么他们去哪儿彼得也会跟着，或者为什么莱姆斯偶尔也需要从这种吵吵闹闹的痛苦中逃离。  
如果莱姆斯不想把古代如尼文翻译搞砸的话，他现在真的需要集中注意力，可他不想去图书馆。前天晚上是满月，他的膝盖现在还没好，今天在城堡和操场上走了一天就更疼了。走到图书馆再回来可太远了。他可以去格兰芬多的公共休息室，但那里今晚也不安静，起码这一两小时不会消停。  
他想在宿舍安安静静地学习，但宿舍吵得要死。詹姆斯和小天狼星把整个格兰芬多魁地奇球队都邀请来宿舍了，讨论战略战术，还有早餐，莱姆斯都不知道是怎么聊到早餐的。不知为何，即使莱姆斯在学习，他们也觉得这是“陪伴莱姆斯”的好办法。莱姆斯只知道，他们的讨论绝对会让魁地奇模型在宿舍飞来飞去。他拉上 床帘，免得再被高布石变成的鬼飞球打到。  
两个女孩Jane Wordsmith和Destiny Brown走后，话题就越发奇怪了。 莱姆斯不确定是Willaston还是McElroy，提出要玩“阴茎游戏”。谁阴茎最大谁就赢了。  
在阵阵嬉笑中，男孩们正在讨论“最大”是否意味着最长，还是直径也算；是算未勃起的尺寸还是勃起尺寸，而且已经有人开始手淫了。  
莱姆斯拿课本挡住了脸，盖住沮丧的呻吟，免得别人以为是另一种。尤其是他知道，小天狼星正在他的床帘外面懒洋洋地自慰，发出的就是另一种呻吟声。这简直是宿舍里最基的一件事，最讽刺的是，据他所知，他是宿舍里唯一的基佬。  
这时，有人，Willaston? McElroy? 建议拉室友来参加比赛，莱姆斯受够了，他知道有一种方法，绝对能立马结束这个愚蠢的比赛。  
“我操，”莱姆斯拉开床帘，愤怒地爬下床垫，差点踩到小天狼星闲着的那只手。他早就把袍子脱了，所以一分钟就解开了裤子，把裤子和内裤脱到大腿中间。莱姆斯勃起状态比松弛时大许多，刚才被迫听男生们讨论和自慰，已经完全勃起了。  
“Shit，”一个七年级男生喃喃道。“哇。”  
“Holy hell，莱姆斯，”詹姆斯说。“你裤子里藏了把扫帚吗？”彼得咯咯地笑了起来，但小天狼星却异常沉默。  
“我赢了。开心了？能不能都滚蛋让我安静地复习？”  
莱姆斯低头穿上衣服，瞥见小天狼星抬头看着他，眼睛惊讶地睁得大大的，一只手仍握着阴茎。  
莱姆斯爬回床上，重新打开一本书把脸盖住。他听到他们站起来，沙沙地穿好衣服，走到门口，终于要走了。彼得不停地迸发出窃笑，喃喃说“扫帚”、“说得好，詹姆斯。”  
莱姆斯怀疑自己会被笑上好几个月，但现在，他要翻译完一篇古代如尼文，还要忘记从小天狼星修长的手指中露出的粉色的阴茎头。

——作于2017年2月，译于2019年2月6日


End file.
